Kamen Rider Riyu
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: Chikaru was an orphan when her family got into a terrible car accident because of a monster. She was then adopted by Kazuraba Kouta and Akira. One day when dreaming, mysterious person named Riyu gave her a Sengoku Driver and a lock seed. That was when she will never have a normal life ever again. Rated T for just in case.
1. Chapter: I

**Hey guys it's Drag0nshr1ne. Yeah, it's been awhile since I updated...**

**Yes, still working on A Rough Life and it's spin off series...**

**Yes, still working on The only Duel Blader (this one is going to be my main concern due to the fact that chapters are long, and I have to be prepared to try to not flame on flames)...**

**Yes, still working on Annoying (actually the third chapter is done just let me edit it)...**

**No, I haven't finished the first chapter of the SYOC fic due to the fact that there are a lot of things I need to sort out. Sorry for people who send their oc to me.**

**No, A Silver Christmas Trilogy won't be continued until...Christmas. Sorry, I was really busy and I wanted to upload it on Christmas b****ack in 2014 but I didn't have the time. I'm really sorry that I disap****pointed the people who liked the story.**

**So without further ado, let's get started with the new fic, Kamen Rider Riyu (first Kamen Rider Fic)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Riyu Arrives!

Zawame City change a lot. There was a forest that I used to play in, but it was cut down. By Yggdrasil. My parents used to bring me there.

So lets start at the beginning...

Although they were always busy with work, my parents found time to spend time with me. But one day, we were driving home. It was a horrible day...

We got into a car accident because of some monster that was a humanoid lion. It attacked the car. We were hospitalized. But then my parents hearts stopped beating. After that, I wouldn't stop crying for 10 hours. And I was only 7... I lost my only family. Both of them were an only child. I never met my grandparents. So they were my only family.

After that, I recovered. But from time to time, I get headaches and traumatizing nightmares. I lived in an orphanage. It wasn't fun. Seriously. I got in trouble just because of an annoying girl. Her name was, Reiko. I still had friends name Hatomi and Kotone. But believe or not, they are Reiko's cousins. Lived there until I was 11. I got adopted into a nice family. But they lost their parents too. Kazuraba Akira and Kouta.

Since I was just starting out school (because I didn't go to a real school, just an orphanage), I had to do this IQ test. And apparently I passed. But I passed the required score to pass, so instead of learning in a middle school, I learned in a high school. Well, during the time that I was still in the hospital, my friend's older sister gave me a bunch of text books because she had very high IQ. And I was very bored so I read half of one book a day. So um...Yeah. And I ended up at Kouta's high school, so he ended up being my guide. It was kinda weird having my "not biologically" brother being my guide. And let me tell you this, IT WAS SCARY.

Everyone was twice my size, I felt like I was holding Kouta back, and there's this freaking intimidating guy named Kaito...I think! Don't blame me I have headaches sometimes! And those headaches kept on acting up. More frequently then when I was at the orphanage. So yeah. It sucked.

But I was still grateful that I have a family.

* * *

On my parents' birthday, anniversary, Mother's Day, Father's Day, heck, all of the holidays, and my birthday, I would always visit my parents grave. You could say I was obsessed with them due to me losing them at a very young age.

3 years later, I was 14 and finished my last year of school (and I actually grew 2 and a half inches each year. You have no idea how happy I am now). I started to called Kouta "Kou-nii" and Akira "Nee-san". Living with them for 3 years makes me want to accept them as family. Speaking of Kouta, he and a few others that were around Kouta's age founded dancing teams and the city called them 'Beat Riders. The team he belonged to was called, Team Gaim, lead by Yuuya. But when one team invades the other team's stage, things can get pretty ugly. They battle it out, in an ALL EPIC INVES FIGHT!

...Okay. I was exaggerating. It isn't that exciting for me, but its exicting for the other people of Zawame City. The Inves game is played out by using lock seeds, summoning monsters from another dimension, and whoever loses, they lose their lockseed to the winner. And if you let go of your lock seed when the inves are still active, things can, and will get dangerous.

A half year later, the beat riders are still dancing. And also are still playing the inves game. Although, Kouta quit Team Gaim to get a part time job. His best friend, Takatsukasa Mai, now think Kouta was bored of dancing so he quit to do work. I still visit Team Gaim's garage from time to time.

* * *

One day, I saw Team Gaim dance on stage. Everyone in that area loved them. They had smiles on their faces.

But it didn't last too long before their rival team, Team Baron interrupted them. Zack, one of the members, took the song cartridge.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Mai shouted.

"Not those Baron creeps again!" Micchy said.

I was in the back of the crowd so I ran to the front.

"This is Baron's stage now!" Zack shouted.

"Like hell it is!" Some people in the crowd shouted.

"You wanna fight?" Zack pulled out a lock seed.

"Sure. We're keeping our stage!" Mai said.

"Mai-san. We should wait for Yuuya." Micchy said.

"I can handle this myself!" Mai took out a lock seed.

They both summoned the inves and a digital battle field appeared.

'BATTLE START'

The inves fought, trying to destroy the other one.

At the corner of my eye, I saw something coming at Mai's hand that flew so fast that I couldn't stop it.

"Ow!" It hit Mai's hand. She dropped the lock seed.

The Inves was then fully materialized and everyone screamed and panicked. It's was small, but still terrifying.

Mai tried to get the lockseed but due to everyone screaming and running, they kept on kicking it.

Then I saw Kouta with his delivery bike.

Mai then got the lock seed but the inves was going to jump on her.  
Then the inves got hit by Kouta.  
He got the lock seed and opened the gateway to the inves world. The inves jumped through the portal.

"Kouta!" Mai shouted.

"You okay, Mai?" Kouta asked her.

"Since you close you lockseed first, we win by forfeit!" Zack said and Team Baron laughed.

"..." I glanced at Kouta and Mai. Then I glanced at Team Baron.

I went home. Everything was too tiring today.

"Welcome back!" Kouta said.

"Hi. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said.

"Skipping dinner?" Akira said.

"Yeah. I just ate." I answered.

I went to sleep. Hopefully everything will be better tomorrow.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I woke up to see some person that was in a suit. Fighting of an inves. The suit was light blue. The extra armor around it resembled sliced...persimmons? The helmet had yellow eyes and the sides looked like persimmon leaves. The weapon was a persimmon like axe.

The user used the mini sword handle on the belt and sliced it once.

**'PERSIMMON SQUASH'**

"This is your end!" It was a girl's voice. It was MY voice. She killed the inves. She the closed the lock, deforming. It WAS me!

"You're going to need this. If you want to help Team Gaim, use this power. You're going to fight an important war soon." She gave me the belt buckle and lock seed that said 'LS-20'.

"What war?! And who are you?!" I shouted.

"...I'm Chikaru. So I'm you. But that would be too confusing. Call me Riyu." Riyu said.

"But you didn't answer my first question. What war?!" I shouted.

"A war that has two futures." Riyu said.

"Two futures?"

"Yeah. It depends on who wins the Forbidden Fruit." Riyu started to fade.

"You-"

"Just listen! Sooner or later someone will abandon you and your friends because of his jealousy! He'll side with the-" She faded.

"Oi!" I shouted. Then everything turn black.

* * *

Real world~~~

That was a weird dream. As soon as I stood up from the bed, I found the belt and lock seed in my hands.

"That wasn't a dream..." I said to myself.

I changed into a blue shirt with black jeans. And wore a white sweater.

"I'm heading out!" I said.

"Bye!" Akira said.

I left the apartment. When I left to visit the garage...I saw some portal. It was the one the portals to the world that the inves lived in. Just in case, I put the belt buckle on for protection and it wrapped around my stomach.

Out of curiosity, I walked into the portal. There were strange fruit. But what my mom told me, "If you eat fruit that looks weird, it's probably poisonous." Yes. That's what she told me when I was 5.

But I picked the fruit. When I picked two of them, they turned into lock seeds. One of them was a coconut, the other was a blueberry.

"OH CRAP!" I suddenly shouted because of the inves that were coming at me. So I ran back to the portal. Only to find out that it was a different portal. Then they came out.

"Maybe this would help." I said and grabbed out the lockseed that Riyu gave me.

"Henshin." I didn't know why I said that but I did.

I tossed the lockseed to my right hand and put it in the slot of the belt.

**'LOCK ON'**

I used the mini sword on the belt and sliced the lockseed open.

Then a persimmon landed on my head.

"WHAT?! I'M A PERSIMMON?!" I shouted and transformed.

**'PERSIMMON ARMS'**

**'THE HOPE OF LIGHT'**

"Let's do this!" I said and ran at the inves.

I ended up running/trying to kill the inves to where I found another armored person (that looked liked an orange) fighting off a different inves.

"Oi! You over there! I shouted.

"You have the belt that Yuuya had too?!" The person said. He sounded like Kouta.

'Is that Kouta?!' I thought. If I told him who I am, than he would be overprotective. And I want to prove that I can handle things myself. Even if I'm a kid that just started to fight.

"Y-yeah. Only that came to me in some type of -CRAP!" The stronger inves that was after Kouta came after me. It almost whacked my head off.

"Watch out!" Kouta hit the inves on the back and I hit the inves with my axe. It went flying.

"Okay. Lets finish this!" I shouted.

"Right!" Kouta said.

We both used the handle and sliced the lock seed.

**'ORANGE/PERSIMMON SQUASH'**

"This is your end!" I shouted.

We both attacked the inves at the same time and they were destroyed.

"Whew. That was close." Kouta said.

"If we weren't careful enough, would had been dead." I said.

"I'm Kazuraba Kouta. What's your name?" I guess he doesn't know that it was me.

"I'm..." I began. Then I kept on thinking.

("Call me Riyu.") My dream self words echoed in my head.

"I'm Riyu." I said.

"Riyu. Well nice to meet you." Kouta said.

"Likewise. Gotta go. See you around." I then left.

When I went on a roof, I closed the lock seed and deformed.

"Well, might as well go home." I said. Then I remembered that I was going to visit the garage. I'll just go tomorrow.

I walked home. And looked at the lock seed and belt buckle. The only thought that came to me was, what are these things and who invented them?

* * *

**And that's that! I'm sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. While I was writing the chapter, I was like,"I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER ALREADY!" For two weeks. Be happy that I'm making this because I'm going to have to watch all of the episodes and movies that involves Kamen Rider Gaim again! And I have to wait for the english sub of Kamen Rider Drive X Gaim Movie War Full Throttle! So yeah! Toqger vs. Gaim! Kamen Rider Taisen! Gaim Hyper battle DVD! Golden Fruit Cup! It shows that I love Kamen Rider Gaim to death and I care about the people who are reading this at the moment. Please Read and Review. I'll see you guys next time.**

**EDIT: 4/5/2015 I rewrited a few things. AND ALSO! I'm going to put a poll up soon. Pick three of my stories that are in the poll to put on hiatus! Because I need to focus on the stories that I am focusing on. I'll end the poll when I get enough votes.**


	2. Chapter: II

**Hey guys! I have the new chapter of Kamen Rider Riyu right now! So I hope you enjoy the cha-**

**Riyu (appearing out of nowhere): So this is where the author starts.**

**WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Riyu: Didn't you wanted to talk about something with me?**

**NO! WHO IN THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT?!**

**Riyu: Chikaru.**

**CHIKARU! Uh... I'll be back. Enjoy the chapter. OH and I forgot to tell you last chapter, text from original characters from the series won't be exact to the series english sub. CHIKARU! I TOLD YOU THAT ITS OFF LIMITS HERE! (runs off to find Chikaru)**

**Riyu: The author doesn't own Kamen Rider Gaim.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Riyu's Blueberry Surprise!

Well, I'm tired from today. I went home. I was behind Kouta without him noticing because I am stealthy like a ninja. I always snuck behind him every time he went home.

"I home!" Kouta said.

"You're late today. Where's Chikaru?" Akira asked.

"I'm right behind Kou-nii!" I said and he turned around.

"Whoa! How did you-?!" Kouta stuttered.

"Because I am awesome." I said and walked into my room.

"Nee-chan. I was able to transform." Kouta said to Akira.

"I did it...Yeah I did it.." I heard him muttering to himself. He walked into his room.

**'ORANGE'** Wait don't tell me he's going to transform?!

I stepped out of my room and went into the kitchen.

I heard something from his room though.

**'ORANGE ARMS' 'HANAMICHI**** ON STAGE'**

Akira and I went into his room and he opened the door and was transformed.

"See? What do you think?" Kouta asked.

I couldn't tell if she was shocked. She was surprised, but yeah.

"Oh...We're having meat and potatoes today..." Akira said and closed the door.

After we ate dinner, I went to bed.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I was in the same forest I was in earlier. And I saw Riyu.

"So how do you like your new powers?" She asked.

"They're okay. But how are they going to help me?" I asked.

"You'll see. And by the way, you're an armored rider now." Riyu said and she faded away. That's a nice name but I could think better. And then an armored rider that looked like a banana with a spear appeared.

"Wait what?!" I shouted. The person suddenly attacked me and I then blacked out.

* * *

Real World~~~

I woke up with pain in my stomach.  
I went out of my room to heat up some water. Don't tell me that whatever physical actions happen to me in that dream has after effects in real life?!

**'ORANGE' **AGAIN!?

**'ORANGE ARM' ****'HANAMICHI ****ON STAGE'**

"Pipe down Kouta!" Akira said.

I decided to ignore it. Got some hot water and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kouta went to work. With the belt and the lockseed. I hope he doesn't overuse the powers of that weird forest.

I ate lunch with Kotone and Hatomi from the orphanage. They got into a nice family. We ate lunch at Drupers.

They just talked among themselves while I stayed silent. I was looking down at my three lock seeds that I got yesterday.

"So did anything interesting happened to you Chikaru?" Hatomi asked me.

"Nothing much."

"'Nothing much'? C'mon Chika-chan!" Kotone said.

"One. Don't call me that. It was annoying 3 years ago, it's still annoying now. Two, I'm telling you. Nothing happened with me much." I don't want to tell them. I might get them in trouble. And those inves. What happens if they blabber that I'm an armored rider?

"Then why do you have lock seeds?" Hatomi asked.

'Crud I forgot to put it away!' I thought.

"T-They're for Team Gaim." I said nervously.

They stared at me. Hard.

"Okay! Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Promise." They both said.

"Good." I said. I grabbed the belt buckle out of my bag. I lowered it and used my bag to cover the buckle so no one but us can see it.

"Cool! What is it?" Kotone whispered.

"I'm still not sure. But I know if used for evil, it would cause havoc." I said.

"Oh come on! What could a buckle do? Destroy the whole ci-" I covered Hatomi's mouth.

"Don't say another word." I said. I practically the only one that can keep my friends in line.

I uncovered her mouth.

"You're no fun." She whined.

"Well SORRY for me being too cautious about a weapon!" I shouted and put the belt away and ran out the building.

I went outside. They just can't understand the capabilities of this mysterious belt!

Then again, I was being harsh on them.

/This never happened to me.\ Riyu said. Wait she can talk through minds!?

/HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!\ I shouted in my mind.

/I'll tell you when you get home. Right now, you should apologize.\

/I was about to do that.\

I went back to Drupers. They were still there. I'm not good with saying sorry that well.

"U-Uh..." I was afraid that they were mad at me.

"Apology accepted." Hatomi suddenly said.

"Huh? I didn't say anything yet though." I said.

"We knew that you would come back." Kotone said.

"You're aren't the type to not apologize to a friend." Hatomi pointed out.

"You said sorry a lot when you spilled juice on me when we were younger." Kotone said.

Oh yeah. I said sorry about 20 times back. That was the good old days.

They suddenly grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the garage. When the heck did they even know the way to the garage?! They never visited here once!

"The heck?!" I shouted.

They opened the door.

"Hi guys." I said nervously.

"Chikaru!" Mai said.

"So why are you here? And are they you're friends?" Micchy asked.

"I just wanted to spend my free time watching Team Gaim practice. And I was dragged by my friends." I said.

"These two are Kotone and Hatomi."

"Nice to meet you." Kotone said.

"Hiya dude!" Hatomi said.

"Be careful they're crazy." I said very quickly.

"You're the one to talk." Hatomi said.

"At least I don't drag my friends everywhere." I retorted.

"Relax. Are you sure you don't need to go to a therapist?" Kotone asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

They let go of my arms.

"Thank you." I said. I walked down the stairs and sat on the swing set.

I then looked at the lock seeds that I got.

/I sense that trouble will be in your future soon.\ Riyu said.

/Like when?\ I asked.

/3, 2, 1...\

Then Team Baron came into the garage.

/How do you do that?!\

/I told you, when you get home.\

I stood up and hid the lock seeds.

"Why are you people here?!" Rica shouted.

"We want you to give us your Player Pass." Kaito said.

Crap! That's bad! If you don't have a Player Pass, you can't dance on the city's stages. And if Team Gaim's Player Pass is gone...I don't even want to say it!

"Who do you think you are?!" Mai shouted.

"I'm not forcing you to give it to us. I'm making an offer." Kaito said.

/An offer? Whatever it is, it can't be good.\ I thought.

Kaito then held out a lock seed that was a pineapple.

/A class-A lockseed?! But how?\ I thought. Those things are rare like crazy! You'll have to be lucky or rich to get something like that from Sid the Lock Dealer!

"Isn't a tempting offer? You battle us, we'll give you the stage back and the lock seed. And if you lose, you'll give us you Player Pass." Kaito said.

This guys was nuts. Have he lost his freaking mind?! This won't end well. Mai's lock seed broke because of the havoc from 2 days ago.

"But, if we lose our Player Pass we won't be able to dance on the cities stages anym-"

"Like it should be in the beginning!" I slightly flinched when Kaito interrupted Chucky.

"Come to think of it," Peko began.  
"You don't have a single lock seed!"

"We don't mind if don't mind if you fight the inves on your own, short stuff." Zack said to laughed.

"So? What will you do?" Kaito asked.

I was about to say something, but then Hatomi said something that might kill my life.

"Chikaru can defeat you!" Hatomi shouted.

"Hatomi! What are you saying?" Kotone asked sternly. The promise. It broke.

Uh oh. I better get out of here before something bad happens.

/Hatomi! Are you forgetting about what you promised me?!\ I looked at her.

"Chikaru! Didn't you have three lock seeds?!" Hatomi shouted.

I mentally face palmed. Oh well.

I grabbed the lock seeds out. I decided to use the Coconut lock seed.

"Hatomi. You aren't that good at keeping secrets." I sighed. I ain't kidding.

I walked up to Kaito.

"You'll leave us alone once I win." I said.

"If you win you weakling." Kaito said.

We went outside. Kouta and Micchy came.

"Chikaru!" Kouta shouted.

I looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that the western stage is Gaim's stage again." I said and held out the lock seed.

Kaito on the other side held out three lock seeds. But they weren't that powerful.

/Don't get too cocky. I know what happens after this.\ Riyu suddenly said.

/HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!\ I shouted in my mind.

/I'll tell you once you go to sleep.\

Damn she's full of secrets. This was my first inves battle, so I wasn't too confident that I would win.

"Let's go over this again. If I win, you'll give us the western stage and the lock seed." I said.

"Right." Kaito said.

We unlocked our lock seeds. Three small inves were on Kaito's side. And a weird but huge humanoid frog inves was on my side.

'BATTLE START'

"Go get them!" A bunch of people cheered.

The inves were attacking each other. The smaller ones were jumping on the bigger one. But then the big one just threw them down. And they were defeated.

"YES!" Team Gaim shouted.

"I-I won. I WON!" I shouted with glee.

"We knew you could do it!" Hatomi shouted.

"I wouldn't be in this though if it wasn't for you." I said glaring at her.

"Heh heh heh..." Hatomi laughed nervously.

"You did it!" Rat shouted.

"Yep! Now you have the stage back!" I held the lock seed in the air. But it was a big mistake.

Something hit my hand. And it made me drop the lock seed.

"What the...?" I was confused.

But then the inves I called out was fully materialized and it was causing panic.

"It happened to me." Mai said.

I tried to get the lock seed but people were running so it was being kicked all over the place.

You think that I'm calm...BUT I AM TERRIFIED!

I saw Kaito breaking Peko's slingshot. So he was the one who shot Mai's hand!

Kouta then got his belt out.

He put it on and it wrapped around his stomach.

**'ORANGE' **That was when he got my attention.

Then the rest of Team Gaim and Team Baron looked at him.

"Henshin!"

He put the lock seed in the slot.

**'LOCK ON'**

He then used the mini sword handle and then transformed.

**'ORANGE' ****'HANAMICHI ON STAGE'**

I ran to a corner where no one could see me and got the belt and lock seed out.

"Henshin!"

**'PERSIMMON'**

I put the lock in the slot.

**'LOCK ON'**

I sliced opened the lock seed with the mini sword handle.

**'PERSIMMON ARMS' ****'THE HOPE OF LIGHT'**

I transformed and ran to where I found Kouta fighting the frog-like inves.

"Kouta! Sorry I'm late!" I shouted running to the inves and slashed it on the back with my axe.

"Riyu! How did you know?!" Kouta asked.

"I heard screaming and panicking. So I'm here to help." I answered.

The inves then notice the lock seed and it was behind a person.

It shoved the person out of the way and grabbed the lock seed and then ate it.

It then mutated into a giant toad monster. Let me tell you this again, STILL TERRIFIED!

/Don't be afraid. It'll get in the way of your fighting.\ Riyu said.

/I got It.\ I said.

"What is that thing?! Is that even an inves anymore?!" Kaito shouted.

"I'm not scared of you!" Kouta shouted and attempted to attck but it was swatted away by the inves. He hit the bridge and fell to the ground. His gun sword went flying into the ground.

"Kouta!" I shouted. I then got the axe and jumped on it's back from behind.

/The weak spot is on the head!\ Riyu shouted.

/WHAT HEAD?! ALL I SEE IS A GIANT LUMP OF WEIRDNESS!\ I shouted in my mind.

/IT'S THE GIANT LUMP DAMMIT!\  
Well thats convenient.

I gripped on the back and tried to hit it, but I fell off after ten tries trying to hit the head.

"Ow..." I groaned.

I saw Kaito grab Kouta's gun sword and ran at the inves.

"Hey! You're going to get yourself killed!" I shouted. He didn't listen.

He attacked the inves but it did little to no effect to it.

He was swatted to the ground when the inves noticed him.

The inves was about to attack Kaito until Kouta protected Kaito.

Kouta used the mini sword handle 3 times.

'ORANGE CHARGE' The armor turned into an orange and was spinning off the inves arm.

"Hand over the lock seed that you promised us!" Kouta told Kaito."What?!" Kaito shouted."Just do it! Hurry!" Kouta shouted. Kaito hesitated giving Kouta the lock seed, but he gave it to him took of the opened orange lock seed.

**'LOCK OFF'**

He put the pineapple lock seed in the slot.

**'PINE'****'LOCK ON'**

The orange armor disappeared and a pineapple was in the sky.

Kouta used the handle and the pineapple was on his head.

**'PINE ARMS' '****PULVERIZE DESTORY'**

"He changed into a new form!" I shouted.

Wait a minute. If he can use another lock seed...I grabbed out the blueberry lock seed.

"This might work."

I took off the Persimmon lock seed. And the persimmon armor disappeared.

**'LOCK OFF'**

I unlocked the blueberry lock seed in put it on the slot.

**'BLUEBERRY' **

**'LOCK ON'**

I used the mini sword handle.

**'BLUEBERRY ARMS' 'SLASH ATTACK' **

Blueberry armor was set on the suit. I had a set of claws on my hands.

"I always had weird dreams that involved claws. Lets do this!" I ran at the inves and was trying to distract it.

"OVER HERE YOU OVER GROWN HEAD LUMP!" I shouted. Not the most clever insult. But hey! It works!

It focused it's attention at me. And I did a few claw slashes at it.

Kouta hit the with the pineapple weapon a lot and connected it with his sword.

The inves was about to attack Team Gaim and Baron but Kouta threw the sword at the arm of the inves.

He used the handle once and I did it twice.

**'ORANGE SQUASH'**

**'PERSIMMON AU LAIT'**

"This is your end!" I shouted. I was behind it. Kouta jumped and kicked the pineapple at it's head lump and kicked at the same time I clawed it from behind. The inves exploded into nothing but dust.

"He...won..?" Michhy said.

"HE DID IT!" Rat said.

"Just as expected from Kouta!" Chucky said.

"Kouta is so cool!" Rica said. Team Gaim all gathered around Kouta.

"Well. All in a days work. Even though I get no credit." I said to myself.

"Hey Kouta. Who's she?" Mai asked and pointed at me.

"She's Riyu." Kouta said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. So how do you know Kouta?" Mai asked.

"I met him while fighting off some inves." I said.

/You have to go. Right now.\ Riyu said.

/Okay.\ I answered.

"I have to go now. I was in the middle of something. Bye." I said and ran off.

* * *

I ran to the same corner and closed the lock seed and deformed.

"That was a workout. I wonder if I might to be able to get the Coconut Lock seed in the forest again." I said to myself. Well, I can find the portal. I put the lock seed and the belt in my bag. I turned around and saw Kaito behind me. He followed me!

"AH!" I shouted in surprised.

"So you're the so called, 'Riyu' that I saw in the battle." Kaito said.

F...MY...LIFE. I should had deformed somewhere else.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied. I know it didn't work! He knows that I'm that armored person dammit!

"Don't lie to me. I want some answers." Oh great. Well...There's no guarantee that I could successfully buy his silence even if I do tell him.

"Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow. But don't tell anyone." I said and ran home.

I went home and went to bed. It was late anyway.

All I have to do is to go asleep. I don't know some of the answers myself.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I woke in the forest. And Riyu was sitting next to me.

"I know what happened. Kaito found out." Riyu said.

"Yeah...Now I have to tell him the truth." I said.

"It happened to me too..." Riyu said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"First of all, the reason I could talk to you in your mind because you have the lock seed and the belt with you. Second of all, I am the future you." Riyu said.

"No wonder. But I feel like, it seems forced for some reason. Me being an armored rider. Kaito finding out. The inves mutating. It's seems...forced for some reason." I said.

"It was because...Somehow someone is making it forced." Riyu said.

"But...Who's doing it then?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. Even though I'm the future you, I don't know all of the answers." Riyu said and then faded away. But I didn't wake up.

"Huh? I'm not waking up!" I shouted.

Then out of nowhere. A bullet almost KILLED me. I dodged it.

"Who's there?!" I then saw an armored rider that was in a green suit with grape like armor. And he was holding a gun.

"Oh crap." I started running. I can't fight back. Actually, I can fight back!

I tried to grabbed my belt, but it wasn't where it was.

I panicked and still ran dodging bullets.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" I kept running. I made the theory that if something happens to me in the dream, it happens to me in real life. I'm gonna die if one bullet hits me.

"OH MY FREAKING ARCEUS CAN I WAKE UP ALREADY?!"

I'm going to die if I get hit. On my run, I saw a white armored rider that had melon armor.

"Great. Just my luck." I was cornered by the green armored rider and the white armored rider.

Wait a minute. All I have to do is to knock myself out. And then I would wake up!

"This is going to hurt." I said.

I grabbed a stick from the floor and I hit myself on the head hard enough to knock myself out. And then I blacked out.

* * *

**So...Yeah. Being a writer who writes forced story plots isn't going to please to many people. But yeah. If you like this chapter, make sure to follow me on twitter and youtube and follow the story a- wait a minute this isn't youtube. Eh oh well. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter: III

We** are back with a new chapter of Kamen Rider Riyu! Last time, Kaito found out that Chikaru was Armored Rider Riyu! But now he wants answers****. Wha-**

**Chikaru (breaks** the** door): YOU WERE MAKING THAT PART FORCED! Everyone hates forced story!**

Well...not** "hate" but could see how it could had turned into a not ****forced story. But that's my way of writing. AND FIX THE DOOR BEFORE YOU ****LEAVE DAMMIT!**

**Chikaru: Fine fine. What's your plan now?**

**It's a secret. Enjoy the chapter guys! (note: things get dark sometimes. THERES A REASON WHY THIS IS RATED T! (blood, kidnapping[though I think that's Rated K+] and other stuff) You have been warned. And some characters get OOC...I think. (*coughKaitocough*) I SAID I THINK.**

**Chikaru: The author does not own Kamen Rider Gaim.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Riyu and the New Armored Rider Baron's Reveal?! (And the raging of missing gummy bears)

Well that dream hurt. I still have a bump on my head.

I had to lie to Akira and Kouta that I accidentally bumped my head into the wall in the dark last night.

Kouta has been accepting challengers and been winning with the belt. Team Gaim have been rising in the rankings.

I walked into Kouta's room.

"Good morning Kou-nii. How are y-" I was shocked that his room was a mess and Kouta wasn't here.

"E-Eh? Nee-san...Where's Kou-nii?" I asked.

"He left already. He said that he was meeting Team Gaim." Akira said.

"Oh...Well, I going out!" I shouted and left the apartment.

* * *

I met up with Kotone and Hatomi at Drupers. I order a smoothie.

"Hey Chikaru. Where were you yesterday? You left without saying bye." Kotone asked.

"I stayed in a safe corner so I could watch the fight without any risk of being killed." I lied.

"That's so chicken!" Hatomi said.

"Its wiser that being killed." I said semi-glaring at my smoothie.

"You used to be so much fun! Now you're all gloomy...What happened?" Hatomi asked.

"Nothing happened. I just grew up." I said.

"Well you should act your age! You're still young!"

"...A lot has happened now. I don't think I should 'de-age' my behavior too much." I answered.

"That's true. We must be cautious about the inves games too. Yesterday would had been our death sentence if it wasn't for Gaim and Riyu." Kotone said.

"Not you too! You need to lighten up! Sure we almost died yesterday, but that's the past! Let's have some fun!" Hatomi grabbed our arms and we ran out of the shop.

"My smoothie though!"

* * *

We went to the western stage. Armored Rider Gaim (aka Kouta) was fighting Raid Wild's leader Ryoji Hase.

And no surprise Kouta won, much to the crowds happiness.

"Okay can we go now?" I asked.

"Nope! I'm taking you too to see Team Baron." Hatomi said much too my anger.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Relax. It's just a team." Hatomi said.

"Yeah, a team that I despise DEADLY."

"Hatomi. Remember, she if she doesn't like things, then you should respect her opinions." Kotone said. She's like the voice of reason of this weird group of teenage girls.

"Well I gotta go. I need to get food for dinner tonight." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Kotone said.

I ran to the store.

* * *

I was getting things for dinner. We're kinda on a tight budget since Kouta quit his part-time jobs.

For now, we're eating rice and chicken with various vegetables. I remember the old days...My mom would cook dinner, my dad would come home and make small cakes...The good old days...I won't be able to see that anymore...

"Let's see...cucumbers...lettuce...and cabbage for Kouta...for some odd reason." I read the list.

I saw the cabbage. It was on a high shelf.

"Dang it! Curse me for being short." I said.

Someone else got it and gave it to me.

"Here you go."

"Tha- Kou-nii?!" I said. Kouta was carrying a bag with alot of stufff in it.

"How can you afford all of that?" I asked. "Didn't you quit you jobs?"

"They're giving out money for the prize in inves games." Kouta said.

"Okay...I'm not sure if Nee-san would be happy though. Well since you got the funds, how about you do the groceries. And I'm going home. Bye!" I said.

"W-Wait a minute!" Kouta said.

Hahahaha I am evil. I ran out of the store. And went home.

* * *

I was at home. Kouta then came in the appartment.

"I'm home!" Kouta said.

"Welcome back." Akira said.

"Hey Nee-chan. Here's this month's rent and food payment." Kouta gave Akira an envelope.

She opened it and there was cash in it.

"Hey! Where did you get all of this?" Akira asked.

"We could move into a bigger apartment." Kouta said.

"Uh..." I was about to say something.

"Oh yeah! Let's eat unagi! Or steak!" Kouta began to mouth water about food.

"Kouta. Didn't you quit you job?" Akira asked.

"Oh yeah. They're giving out special prize money from inves games. I could make a living out of this." Kouta said.

Akira walked up to him.

"I can't accept this." The money dropped on the floor.

"I'm making more money then I was working! What's wrong with this?!" Kouta picked up the money.

"Work means doing things that benefit people you don't know." Akira said.

"Doing work is doing things that help people. Like clean homes. Winning game money isn't doing anything for anyone. That's just a game."

"No..." Kouta said.

"I don't want this family to be supported with game money. Let Nee-san handle this. With a proper job." Akira said and made dinner.

There was an silence that filled the apartment.

After we ate dinner. Everyone went to bed.

"How am I going to help my family?" I asked myself.

/By getting a job. Or doing favors for them.\ Riyu said.

"Yeah but..."

/You don't need to worry. Hatomi said you should act your age. Why are you so tense?\

"The belt is freaking terrifying me. I don't know who made it. How am I supposed to feel?"

/I don't know...But just relax for now.\ Riyu said.

"If you say so..." I said and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I decided to just take a walk. Kotone and Hatomi are busy. Not much is happening (other than the fact that Kouta a.k.a. Gaim is playing inves games) so I have nothing to do. I went to the place where the portal I went through.

"It's not here...But it was here a few days ago!" I said.

Dammit. I forgot. I was supposed to tell Kaito things that he wanted to know. But screw him, he can find out himself.

I was sleepy so I say down and rested on the floor.

"I would just sleep for a few minutes.." I dozed off.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I woke up at my old house. I looked into a mirror and I was seven years old.

"Chikaru-chan! Breakfast time!" My mom's voice said. Wait...my mom is alive?!

Wait...this is a dream. Well, I suppose that I could sleep a little longer.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." My dad said.

He opened the door. The most horrifying thing happened.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" An inves attacked my dad and in one slash, blood was bleeding from my dad's back.

"NO!" I shouted. I was turning back into my 14 year old self.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" My mom was attacked too.

"No...Why am I seeing this?! I don't want to see my parents die again!" I shouted. A strange man was behind me and I turned around.

"Watch out!" He said to me.

"Huh?" I turned around and the inves almost clawed me.

"Whoa!" I dodged it.

"Henshin!"

**'PERSIMMON'**

**'LOCK ON'**

**'PERSIMMON ARMS' 'THE HOPE OF LIGHT'**

"Gotta make this quick. I just want to wake up already!" I said using the handle once.

**'PERSIMMON SQUASH'**

"This is your end!" The axe charged up and I swung the axe at the inves back.

The inves blew up. I closed the lock seed and deformed.

"Who are you?" I turned to the man.

"You'll find out." The man said and then faded.

* * *

Real World~~~

"Wait!" I shouted and woke up... I was in a bag.

"Crap! She woke up!" Someone's voice shouted. It sounded like Zack from Team Baron. Wait... That means...

I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! AND BY TEAM BARON! Kaito that lowlife! Did he want answers that badly?! I knew he was a bad dude, but man! Lowering down to kidnapping!

"Help! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! ARCEUS DAMMIT! HELP ME!" I shouted and struggled in the bag.

I saw a hole. And I tried to rip it. But it was too strong.

"HELP ME! AGH I WISH I HAD MY SCISSORS! Once I get out of here, I will BURN YOU WITH FIRE!" Yeah I'm that violent. I just want to sleep. I'm too tired...

I dozed off.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I was at my parents grave. It was raining.

If I had one wish, it was for my parents to be alive, or I would join them in death.

("Live your life to the fullest.") My mom's voice echoed in my head.

I walked down a hill. I began to think back what happened on the day of my parents death.

Wait a minute...A humanoid lion that attacked us...Thats what I have to find. It was probably an inves. That attacked...no...KILLED MY FAMILY.

"Remember. Violence and vengence isn't the answer." Riyu said.

"Shut up! I avenge my family!" I threw a stick at Riyu and she disappeared.

There is only one thing now...to destroy every inves in my way.

* * *

Real world~~~

I felt a tear dropped from my eye...I woke up on a white floor. My eyesight was still blurry. Wait, WHERE AM I?!

I saw white tables and chairs. White walls and floors.

I saw a sign on the floor. I crawled over to it to read it.

_Team Baron_

_Since 2011_

Great I'm at Team Baron's hangout. I stood up from the floor. And grabbed my backpack.

"I need to get out of here. But where's the exit?" I asked myself.

Great...In this place but I have no clue where the exit is...

I wandered around, trying to find a door that would lead to outside.

"AGH! This is annoying! I just want to leave this place already."

"So you're leaving without any answers..." Kaito said. I turned around shocked.

"YOU KIDNAPPING LOWLIFE!" I shouted and tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand.

"I didn't kidnap you. I just told Zack and Peko to get you. I knew you wouldn't come on your own free will." Kaito said.

"THEY SHOVED ME IN A BAG WHEN I WAS ASLEEP! HOW IS THAT NOT KIDNAPPING?! AND DON'T YOU USUALLY DO YOUR OWN WORK?!" I shouted.

"Just tell me where you go the belt and lock seed." He let go of my hand.

"Tch...Fine. I got them from a person in my dreams...Claiming to be my future self. Can I go now?" I said. Seriously this guy is giving on my nerves.

"Go ahead." He answered and then left.

"FINALLY!" I shouted.

But dammit wheres the exit?!

* * *

After 3 hours (actually it was 3 minutes) of trying to find the exit, I went outside.

"FREEDOM! I'm hungry now. Where's my gummy bears?" I asked myself. I LOVE gummy bears. No questions asked. I dug through my bag.

"Hey...Where's my gummy bears?" I dug deeper.

"...NO!" I shouted. It's the end of the world! Okay fine not really...

"T-They took...my gummy bears..." Well I'm defeated...

Someone bumped into me.

"Sorry! But did you hear? Team Gaim is fighting Team Baron!" The person said and ran off.

Another inves game? I gotta see this...

* * *

I ran to Kouta. He was with Kaito. Kaito had the belt on. The face plate looked like...oh no...

He got out a lock seed.

"Henshin."

**'BANANA' **How is this even possible?!

He put the lock seed on the slot.

**'LOCK ON'**

He used the sword handle and the lock seed opened.

**'BANANA ARMS' 'KNIGHT OF SPEAR'**

That is the Armored Rider who attacked me. Not only that, but gave me a painful stomachache!

"Banana banana banana?!" Zack shouted. Okay, not three times in a row, but I listened to it like it was a broken record.

"It's Baron!" Kaito shouted.

Oh my freaking Arceus...

"Henshin!" Kouta shouted and got out his orange lock seed.

**'ORANGE'**

He put the lock seed in the slot.

**'LOCK ON'**

He used the sword handle and the lock seed opened.

**'ORANGE ARMS' 'HANAMICHI ON STAGE'**

The orange above landed on his head and her transformed.

They both drew their weapons and were about to attack.

"Hold it for a second!" I looked to the right. Sid the lock dealer appeared.

"Sid. Are you here to ruin the best part?" Kaito said.

"Its not an inves game if two armored riders are facing off one on one. So there has to be new rules." He tossed three strange lock seeds. One at me, one at Kaito, and one at Kouta.

"They are special lock seeds. But they are just prototypes." Sid said.

"Why are you giving one to me?" I asked.

"You might find something useful with it." Well that was vague.

Kouta and Kaito opened the lock seeds.

The locks turned into motorcycles. How in the heck do they do that?!

They got on the motorcycles.

"They're called Lock Vehicles. I hope you make this entertaining." Sid said and left.

"Hey you better apologize if I win! You have some nerve of calling me spineless!" Kouta said.

"Hmph.." Kaito said.

"What the-!? Don't 'Hmph' me dang it!" Kouta said.

They drove on their motorcycles and went somewhere else.

Something rang in my bag.

My tablet had a live recording of Gaim and Baron.

They were starting their motorcycles. And they were riding.

"Go!" People from the crowd shouted. Mai was holding the tablet she had in her hands.

Gaim and Baron passed a sign that said an area is restricted.

"Baron is in the lead!" Peko said.

Gaim passed Baron.

A few minutes after, the weirdest thing happened. They were both spinning on their motorcycles. And sakura blossoms and rose petals were circulating around them.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

They then went into a portal that looked like that forest portal I saw.

"What! Kouta-san?" Micchy asked.

"Oh no." I said putting away the tablet and ran to find a portal.

* * *

I couldn't find a portal.

"Arceus dammit! I can't find one..." What am I going to say to Akira if he doesn't come home tomorrow...

* * *

**And we'll stop at that. Yeah, I'm evil. So yeah. Kouta and Kaito are stuck in the Forest. So that was a short fight scene with Riyu. Sorry it was rushed. I just wanted to finish the chapter by Monday. Well anyway, read and review!**


	4. Chapter: IV

**And we are back! Last time, Armored Riders, Gaim and Baron were transported to the weird forest. How are they going to get out?**

**Riyu: You're going to make a 14 year old girl ride the motorcycle.**

**WHAT HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! And I'm not going to let Chikaru ride the motorcycle. I have something else in mind...**

**Riyu: You need to have people come here more often. **

**Fine. I'll have two guest each chapter. And just a heads up. Cheesy chanting in the beginning...And in Riyu's P.O.V. Enjoy the chapter guys. And I'm sorry this took so long.**

**Riyu: The author doesn't own Kamen Rider Gaim.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding out Riyu

It turned night night time after a few hours of trying to find Kouta. I told Kouta that he was missing.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. He'll be fine with that belt he has." Akira said.

"If you say so, Nee-san..." I said.

"Go to sleep. You had a long day trying to find Kouta."

"Okay. Night." I went in my room. Got under my covers and fell asleep.

* * *

In a dream~~~

I was in the forest. I went into a cave I found. I saw Riyu performing a ritural. She wore a black coat that looks like those black coats in a game I played once.

"Save reality...coming from a dream...into a world that shows a threat to humanity..." Okay, those are some pretty weird phrases. Is she chanting?

"Send the destined hero to the world...to save a person that is close to her..." Okay she's starting to freak me out now...

I was starting to faded once I saw my hand.

"WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON?! Riyu! What are you doing?!" I shouted but then I faded.

* * *

I woke up in the forest...I heard sword clashing...I walked to the noise...

"HYRAGH!" I heard someone shout. **(A/N: I'm not good at shouting noise thingys)**

I followed the sound carefully. It sounds like a battle. So when I walked to the battle, I saw Gaim in his Pine arms battling the SAME ARMORED RIDER I SAW IN MY DREAM.

"Oh no.." I whispered to myself. Gotta help Kouta.

I got my belt and and lock seed.

"Henshin."

**'PERSIMMON'**

I put the unlocked lock seed in the slot.

**'LOCK ON'**

I used the sword handle and ran into battle.

**'PERSIMMON ARMS' 'THE HOPE OF LIGHT'**

"Get away from him!" I shouted at the white armored rider. I swung my axe between them.

"Riyu! Get away from here! It's dangerous!" Kouta shouted.

"And leave you to get pulverized? No way dude!"

I looked at the white armored rider.

"Why are you fighting for him?" The white armored rider asked me.

"Because he was about to DIE and he's my friend!" I said.

"Foolish. Friends have no meaning in battle." The white armored rider said. He slashed me with his sword and I got hit.

"AAAH!" I shouted in pain.

"Riyu!" Kouta shouted,

Kouta ran and pulled me back but got shot in the process.

The white armored rider slashed him with his sword multiple times.

"AAAAHHH!" Kouta shouted in pain.

Kouta fell on the ground.

"Kou- ngh!" I groaned still in pain.

"That belt has too much power for you to hold." The white armored rider said.

He shot Kouta so many times.

"STOP!" I shouted.

Kouta was backed against a tree. The armored rider slashed the tree and whacked Kouta into the nearby pond.

Kouta deformed and was in the water.

"KOUTA!" I shouted.

I looked at the white armored rider and he shot bullets at me. I screamed in pain.

He whacked me too and I fell in the pond and deformed.

"Ri-...Chikaru?!" Kouta was surprised. I knew this day would come. I was going to tell him eventually but...yeah.

"S-Sorry..I didn't tell you...sooner...Kou-nii..." Those were my last words until everything went black.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"CHIKARU! Hey! Wake up!" Kouta shouted. He grabbed Chikaru and dragged her to safety.

The white armored rider deformed and looked at Kouta and Chikaru and walked away.

Meanwhile...

"What?! She's gone?!" Kotone shouted.

She almost slammed the table.

"She just disappeared from her bed. Gone without a trace of sight. *Sigh* I'm sorry to ask you...but can you find Chikaru?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I'll fine Chikaru, Akira-san." Kotone said.

"By the way, where's Hatomi?"

"Grounded. She stayed up too late last night. If she does it again, her phone will get taken away."

* * *

**Riyu P.O.V.**

Oh no...Kouta was struggling to get him and Chikaru to safety.

I went to my chanting circle and tried to warp them to the real world.

"Get the destined heroes to safety...Get the destined heroes to safety...Get the destined heroes to safety.." I chanted many times.

I went to my video screen to watch Kouta and Chikaru. They were warped to safety. They teleported infront of their home.

"Phew..."

"When are you going to stop interfering with them?" An inves...also known as an Overlord asked me.

"To keep my past self and her friends safe, I will never stop..." I said.

"Let see how long they would even last. When she disappears, you'll seize to exist." He said and left.

* * *

**Chikaru P.O.V.**

Two hours after I woke up from getting knocked out by that hard blow...I was in my room...Doing nothing and looking at my belt.

/Are you and Kouta okay?\ Riyu asked me when I held the belt.

/Yeah. But...I don't want to fight anymore...\ I said.

/*sigh* You do know that once you're linked to the belt, no one else can't use it in your place.\

/I know...But who made this belt?!\ I slammed my fist on my bed.

/I can't tell you just yet...But I can tell you the name of the person who tried to kill you and Kouta.\

I opened my water bottle and drank every last drop.

/Care to tell me before I get out of the room?\

/...\ She started to breathe a lot...I guess she's a bit nervous on the person who almost killed Kouta and myself.

/Kureshima Takatora...\ ...Ku...re...shi...ma...

/Then...You're telling me...that person...that armored rider...is Micchy's brother?!\

I walked to the door.

/WAIT! Before you attack him with questions, he doesn't know about Takatora being an armored rider right now! Don't act like he's the enemy right now!\

/What? But-\

/Eventually he'll know. But that's not the case here.\

/...Okay. I got the message.\

I grabbed the lock seeds. I walked out of my room and saw Mai and Micchy walking out of Kouta's room.

"Chikaru. Are you okay?" Mai said. She had Kouta's belt and lock seeds in her hands.

"We heard what happened with Kouta. You're really Riyu?" Micchy asked. I nodded my head.

"Not anymore at least..." I was hesitate...but I grabbed Micchy's hand and put the lock seeds in them.

"Those lock seeds are dangerous...Like Kou-nii probably said to you...That white armored rider tried to kill us..." I looking down.

"Don't worry. You don't have to worry about that anymore. We'll keep the belt and lock seed at the garage. Okay?" Mai said.

"Okay...Thanks." I said.

"Feel free to visit when you're ready." Micchy said and they left.

* * *

A few hours past. Kouta and I stayed in our rooms. Akira said she would bring us food when we were hungry.

I wasn't hungry though. I had a few snack in my room.

I was watching past performances of Team Gaim.

I'm so disappointed in myself...I couldn't protect Kouta...Sure, he was 6 years older than me but...I wanted to prove that I could fight. That I could be strong. But that isn't happening anymore...

It was night time. I put my hand in my jacket pocket an felt around in the pocket because there was in it.

I took it out, revealing the lock seed Sid gave me. Oh yeah. I forgot about this.

I remembered of what they transformed into. Plant themed motorcycles.

I relized that I can't ride motorcycles. I'm pretty sure that's against the law.

I tossed it on the desk and changed into my sleeping clothes.

I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I slept until the afternoon. I really didn't want to get up.

But I was hungry. VERY hungry.

I got up and left my room.

Akira wasn't here. Neither was Kouta. I guess they went to work or shopping.

I looked in the fridge. There was nothing good to eat.

Maybe Kotone and Hatomi are free to eat lunch. Yeah. I skipped breakfast when I was sleeping.

I called Kotone. I believe that her step-mom grounded Hatomi for sleeping too late and took her phone away. They're sisters so it's like hitting two birds with one big stone!

*ring...ring...ring...*

_Hello? Kotone answered._

_Hi Kotone. It's me, Chikaru._

_Chikaru! Hatomi and I we so worried about you!_

_...How did you-_

_Akira-san asked us if we seen you since she said that you dissappeared from your room last night. We panicked when you were gone. It was first Kouta and Kaito, and then you! It was like a mysterious force pulled you away from Earth!_

_Uh...You see...Oh forget about it! I'll tell you and Hatomi what happened last night if you want to good to eat lunch...Okay that sounded a lot less harsh in my mind..._

_It's normal...You were always like that anyway. Okay. We'll meet you at Drupers. I'm getting hungry too..._

_Okay! I'll meet you there. Bye._

_See you!_

We hanged up. Well...That was surprising that she knew.

I changed into my blue shirt and white vest and left the apartment.

* * *

I saw Kotone and Hatomi outside the door.

"CHIKARUUUUUU!" Hatomi tackled me (Hatomi! Tackle attack! Okay okay. I couldn't resist XD) and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you!" She hugged me tighter. I was dying.

"Missed...you...too...Please...let go...Can't breath..." I gasp for air.

"Oops. Sorry." Hatomi stopped hugging me.

"It's okay. Let's eat something good." I said and we went inside.

We ordered curry, and a smoothie.

"So what happened last night?" Kotone asked.

"Well..." I started, "Here's the story..."

I told them about me being teleported from my room to the forest that Kouta and Kaito came in. Told them about me being Riyu. And told them about Kouta and I almost being murdered by the white armored rider. This could be the story of my freaking life!

"Whoa! You were almost killed?! Who would do such a thing?!" Hatomi shouted.

"A person who probably has mental issues." Kotone said.

"He seemed well aware of what was he doing...I don't think its mental issues." I said.

I saw Micchy walked passed me with the belt that Kouta, Kaito and I have. But it's probably just my mind playing tricks with me.

"So 'Riyu' is your futrue self?" Kotone asked.

"That's right. She looked and sounded just like me. And she's been giving 'a sneek peek' of what's going to happen...Or tell me that it happened to her after it happens. This is just the begining." I took a sip of my smoothie.

"So now what are you going to do now?" Hatomi asked.

"I don't know. I'm choosing not to be Riyu anymore. So I-" My phone ranged. Who dares to call me in the middle in a talk?! ...Okay okay. Just overreacting. But seriously who's calling me?

I checked my phone and answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hi Chikaru. It's Kouta._

_Kou-nii? Why are you calling me?_

_Have you check online?_

_Not yet._

_You should. Gaim has a new rider._

_Seriously?! Who is it?_

_Armored Rider Ryugen._

_...Let me check it out. I'll see you at home...Bye._

_Okay. Bye._

I hanged up. I grabbed my tablet out of my backpack.

I saw Armored Rider Ryugen fighting an inves that was summoned by Team Invitto's cowardly-smart leader Hideyasu Jonouchi.

"What in the world?" If this is Micchy...I JUST SAW HIM WALK BY MY A FEW SECONDS AGO?! HOW IN THE DAMN WORLD DID HE GET AT THE STAGE SO QUICKLY?!

/I hear your thoughts...And yeah. It still confuses me now.\ Riyu said.

I watch Ryugen fight the inves. I don't know what to say anymore...

* * *

**Okay guys...I'm not really too upset with this chapter...But I'm not proud of it either...**

**Kaito: Why am I here?**

**HOW IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Kaito: How should I know? I not the one owning this horrible story.**

**And I'm not the one owning this horrible exscue for a person.**

**Kaito: Hmph...**

**I just going to end it here...Read and review!**


	5. AN I don't know when

Hey guys...I'm very sorry. I have been on a long hiatus without warning since, July? I don't even remember anymore. Hey, I'm still writing fanfictions, but with me being busy with school and not being on for so long, I lost most of my files for my projects. So I don't know when I'll be back, but I will.

Don't lose faith in me. I'm not dead from this realm yet.


End file.
